Fair Blossom
by White Knight4
Summary: At fourteen, all Èowyn dreams of is to one day ride with the Rohirrim. This is a story about Èowyn's childhood. I am not sure where it is going yet, and the title is not for sure either. Please Review!


__

Disclamer: Alas, I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do not own a thing for that matter…Ah well! I can hope…

****

This is a fic about the childhood days of Èowyn. I am not sure as to where it will go, but it may turn into a nice story, so here goes the first chapter! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun broke over the edge of the horizon, sending bright rays of light in through the window.

Èowyn rolled over in her bed and tried to block the sun from shining into her eyes. Why her room was at the East Side of the house she had never quite figured out yet.

Burying her face in the pillow, she waited for sleep to once more claim her.

"Èowyn! Èowyn!" This was followed by a persistent knocking on her chamber door.

"Leave me," she mumbled.

"Èowyn, get up! Uncle will not be pleased." The knocking continued much to her annoyance.

Èowyn sighed and rolled out of bed, almost falling to the floor. She marched over to the door and wrenched in open.

There stood her eighteen-year-old brother, his fist raised to once more bang on her door.

"Èomer, why so early?" she asked.

"It is dawn," Èomer argued, "Not so early at all. Now hurry up, Mathilda wishes to see you." 

He shut the door again, leaving her to dress.

She pulled out a dress from her wardrobe, not wishing to start the day off with a fight, which would have happened if she had picked to wear her usual tunic. If Mathilda wanted her, it was no doubt that Èowyn would be helping in preparing breakfast.

Pulling a comb through her long golden hair, she tied it back with a strip of leather.

Going out into the hallway, she made a left, then several more turns before entering the back door of the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Mathilda demanded as she bustled about.

Èowyn was about to reply, but thought better of it and held her tongue. Instead, she began arranging plates.

"Take this tray to the King," Mathilda ordered, shoving a wooden tray into Èowyn's arms.

Gripping the edges tightly, Èowyn slowly began to make her way to the throne room.

She entered to find her uncle, King Théoden, pacing around the room, followed closely by his son Théodred.

"Why has the silversmith not arrived yet?" the King demanded angrily. 

"I do not know my Lord, he was expected yesterday, I am not sure as to why he has not arrived," Théodred answered.

"Send out a scout," Théoden ordered. Théodred hastened off to do so.

Èowyn cleared her throat and Théoden turned to her.

"Breakfast my Lord," she said quickly.

"Ah Èowyn!" the King smiled. "How are you this morning?"

"Well enough, and yourself?"

"Impatient," Théoden chuckled. "The silversmith has yet to arrive."

Théoden took the tray from Èowyn and sat down in one of the chair lining the golden throne room.

"Are you going to assist Mathilda in the kitchen today?" Théoden asked around a mouthful of biscuit.

"Nay, uncle, I thought I might watch Èomer and Théodred practice," Èowyn replied shyly.

Théoden chuckled. "Very well then." He smiled. "Now off with you!"

Èowyn smiled, then turned and went back to her room. She donned a tunic and a pair of breeches, then went out the back door to the field behind the Golden Hall.

Èomer was already there, swinging a sword around at a scarecrow. 

"Good morning Èowyn," he greeted jovially, "Pick up a sword."

Èowyn looked over the pile of weapons and selected a lighter long-sword. She swung it once or twice then turned to face her brother, swinging it at him. He parried the sword, then swung his from underneath and lightly rested it against Èowyn's side.

"You leave your flanks un-protected," Théodred commented from behind her.

He picked up a sword and demonstrated.

"See? Always keep yourself protected, so your enemy cannot split you in half."

After a short time of demonstrating and practicing, Èowyn finally started to get it right.

"You are a fast learner," Théodred commented when they sat down to rest.

"I want to ride with the Rohirrim," Èowyn replied. She gazed out towards the field, her grey eyes glittering.

"And so you shall little cousin," Théodred answered.

"I am not little!" Èowyn snapped. "I am nearly fourteen!"

"Merely a jest cousin," Théodred chuckled.

"You let your temper get the best of you," Èomer pointed out. Èowyn rolled her eyes.

She stood up and once more picked up her sword, resuming her training.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Well, there you have it. The first chapter. Yes it was a trifle short, but the chapters will get longer depending on where the story goes. Thanks for reading, please review!

‡»White Knight«‡


End file.
